


This Means War

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple request turns into all out war for Declan when he watches James' kids while James is out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

This Means War

prompt – Cease Fire

 

Declan's first mistake was to make a simple request, really. From there, the whole day went right to hell. 

It was a beautiful day in London. The sun was shining and the birds were singing; the house was full of restless young people who needed to get outside and enjoy the fresh air. James was away at a conference and this wasn't the first time he'd ask Declan to stand in with his adopted children while he was gone. 

The Sanctuary was a well oiled machine in every way except for the ten or so odd pre-teens and teens that lived here and belonged to James. There were a handful of others, but they were older and making their own way in the world, like Elizabeth's attending college in America.

Declan entered the media room James kept stocked with the latest electronic gadgets for the young people's entertainment and placed himself in front of the television screen. All eyes went to him, surprised to see him on their turf and wary of what brought him in there. 

“Do you think we could try a day without video games and movies?”

A young woman, one of the current oldest and a troublemaker, asked, “What will we do?”

Declan shrugged, “I thought we'd head outside into the garden for a picnic, Celeste. The weather's cooperating, fresh air and sunshine are in short supply around here. I'm having the kitchens fix us up something special...” He nodded to them, turned on his heel, and left them to either comply with his request or not. 

Elizabeth smiled, “I think its a perfect day for a picnic.” She narrowed her eyes pointedly at each face and most of them gave her a grudging nod. “I'm sure it would make James happy to know we're getting away from the gizmos for a bit. You know he's always on about us rotting our brains.”

One of a pair of sixteen year old twin boys, smirked at her, “You just want us outside so you can hang out with Declan in the lab and make moony faces at each other. James' gone for two days, why don't you two just get a room and give us a rest.” He made immature smooching sounds at her, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“Teddy!” Celeste scolded, tossing her dark hair and crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. “Apologize this instant. You know how hard Elizabeth and Declan are trying behave until Lizbeth turns twenty to make James happy. If they screw up, none of us will date until we're twenty five.”

The other twin scowled now, “What's all the fuss about, anyway? Lizbeth is legal; Declan should just tell James to stuff it.”

Elizabeth gave both boys a withering look. “You tell James to stuff it, Tommy, and see what happens.” She glanced around to make sure Declan hadn't come back, and added, “and my sex life is not some daily news bulletin, so mind your own business. I happen to know you have contraband girlie porn magazines under your mattress, and I could turn you in to James any time I want to. I really like Declan, and I will make your lives a living hell if you screw this up for me.” 

The twins looked cowed and someone turned off the television. 

Lunch was an American style barbeque complete with hamburgers and hot dogs, sodas and potato salad. For dessert, they had blackberry pie topped with homemade vanilla ice cream. Everyone enjoyed it, even the twins who never liked anything. 

Declan took a plate with him back to the main lab, so he could finish the analysis Ravi needed on a nasty fungus that was affecting residents in several Sanctuaries in the East. 

That was his second mistake of the day. He was still squinting into the microscope an hour later when Elizabeth brought him his dessert, “What's this?”

“You left before they served the dessert.” She smiled at him, sweetly. “So, I saved you some before the hoards devoured it all.”

Declan took the paper bowl from her and took a bite. “This is very good.”

“Of course it is,” Elizabeth stated, matter of factly. “I made it.”

“Should you be cooking on your vacation?”

Elizabeth shrugged, “What else am I going to do? I'm not allowed to wander the Sanctuary in my bikini trying to get you to notice me, like I usually do all summer...”

Declan choked on his ice cream, his eyes going wide with surprise. “You were doing that on purpose?”

“Of course. Otherwise I'd have worn a cover up dress, like I do when you're away on a mission.”

“Are you trying to drive me round the bend?” Declan asked, his voice low and dangerous. “That's not very nice of you to tease a man like that.”

Elizabeth grinned, “If I were trying to tease you, I'd tell you I'm not wearing knickers under my sundress right now. That would be teasing.”

Declan made a small humph sound and set his bowl on the lab table. Quick as a snake, he caught her wrist and dragged her forward until she was standing between his knees. “Enjoying teasing me are you?”

“I am, quite, yes.”

Declan dipped his index finger into the melted ice cream and smeared it across her cleavage, then he leaned in and licked it off. “You're getting in over your head, Miss Watson. Best think about that, before you tease me further.” 

Elizabeth copied Declan and got some ice cream on her finger, but she smiled sweetly and leaned in like she was going to put it on his lips, but instead smeared it on his nose and jumped back, giggling adorably. “I win.”

“The battle perhaps, love. But this means war.” He pushed off the stool and started to toward her, but she turned and bolted from the lab. She was surprisingly quick.

Declan was tempted go after her, but he really did need to finish his analysis; She would still be there when it was finished. 

That was the final mistake, because while he was working, Elizabeth was rallying her troops and preparing for the war. 

Declan was just cleaning up when he heard footsteps on the catwalk above him. He never saw the water balloon, only felt the sting as it impacted his shoulder and instantly soaked his t-shirt. “Oy!” He shouted at the catwalk miscreant, only to be hit by two more well aimed missiles. 

“Water war!” A male voice echoed in the cavernous room. 

“Oh no, don't you even think about it.” Declan crossed the lab to the door that led to the catwalks and found himself assaulted by twin water pistols. If there had been any place that remained dry on him after the balloon barrage, it was thoroughly drenched now. “Ganging up is not playing fair...” He called as they took off running in the direction of the residential areas. 

“All's fair in love and war, mate,” Tommy called to him. “You too old to catch us?”

Declan gave chase until he rounded a corner, slipped in ankle deep shaving foam and slid nearly the entire ten meters of the corridor on his backside. 

James' children were around the next bend roaring with laughter. 

He got to his feet and gave them all a cold, assessing look. 

“You did say we need to to find something to do that didn't involve the telly,” Celeste giggled.

“We're not finished here, so laugh while you can.” Declan pinned Elizabeth with a glare and she giggled, too. “So, that's how it is, then, love?”

Tommy smirked, “It was Lizbeth's idea.”

“Was it? Just you mind what I said about the war.”

Elizabeth responded by crossing her arms over her pert little breasts. “You're outnumbered ten to one.”

“Numbers won't save you, love,” Declan smirked. He imagined how silly he looked soaked and covered in bubbles; they would pay for that, and soon. 

Declan went to his bedroom to change into dry clothes. Then, his next stop was to his office. He located most of the young people, then put those corridors into lock down and turned the fire sprinklers on them. After a few minutes, he turned them off, but didn't release the doors. They'd be fine in there for a while, if a bit soggy and ticked off. Served them right. 

The other group he found was all young women, in bathing suits, sunning themselves out in the garden on large beach towels. Elizabeth wasn't one of them, apparently while he'd been changing, she'd gone to change as well. That was even better. He took the garden hose off its hook and sprayed the unsuspecting sunbathers, making them shriek. 

A few seconds later, Elizabeth emerged into the garden and Declan was waiting behind the door with a bucket of ice and water, which he dumped over her head. Her screeching was very satisfying, and he'd seen more than a few bits of ice slip into the cleavage of her bathing suit top. 

“You are a beastly, horrid man.” 

“Can we call a cease fire while I help you get the ice out from between your breasts?”

Elizabeth glared at him and stomped back the way she came. Five steps later, she called over her shoulder, “Well, are you coming or not?”

The End.


End file.
